The Perfect Eight
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Harem!Fic! Kagome x Host Club!
1. Chapter 1

Harem Fic!

This shouldn't be a warning, since there's nothing wrong with LGBT people, but there will be 'yuri' and 'yaoi' here, so if it isn't your cup of tea...well, go try coffee.

Which is gross.

But I digress!

The brunette girl slowly walked up the steps to her highschool, nothing on her mind except for homework and trying to avoid the twins and Tamaki-sempai but knowing she ultimately couldn't.

So throughout the day, Haruhi Fujioka paid attention to her classes and did her work, all without a troubled mind and an unburdened heart.

"Hm?" Big brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why?"

Kyoya sighed in boredom, only slightly interested in visiting her apartment. "Tamaki has stated that it's time to check up with your home life."

Kaoru chimed in, "I think milord is just trying to get in Ranka's good graces." Hikaru snickered.

"But-"

"It's final!" Tamaki sang, slinging his arms around the shoulders of the brunette and raven hosts. "The car's ready and there are snacks!" He skipped off to the vehicle and everyone but Haruhi trailed off after him.

"But...my dad isn't here; he's..." She sighed, "Goddammit..."

A silver haired woman grasped for the key's lock, hesitating as pain washed over her entire form. Hands shaking, she tried to fit the key in properly. "Fit, damn you. Fit..."

The door opened, and she stumbled in, groaning in agony. "Son of a..." The small form tilted from side to side, and she managed to reach inside and promptly collapsed.

The limo stopped outside, and oddly enough no one was outside. "It's Friday," Haruhi explained, "they're all eating out." She took her sweet time unbuckling the seat belt and finishing her soft drink, before exiting the car. The hostess paused, pondering on why everyone seemed frozen in fear.

"Haruhi," Honey whispered, his eyes dark, "Your door is wide open."  
Her heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, wide open?" Her voice trembled.

"Is your father home?" Tamaki wondered aloud, getting up from their position before being harshly yanked down by the smaller girl.

"No, it's not him-"

"How do you know?" The twins asked in unison.

"Because Haruhi said Ranka wasn't home," Mori answered quietly, surprising her. He'd been listening?

Kyoya stood up abruptly, sighing, before putting a game face on. "I need my notebook from the car," He mentioned, walking calmly towards the car.

"Takashi and I will go ahead and check what's going on inside. Hikaru, Kaoru, watch out for Haruhi. Tamaki, cover us." The taller blonde nodded, slowly creeping after them and watching the streets.

Shortly after, Kyoya came back with his notebook, his glasses having a strange glint.

Honey peered inside of the door with Mori, his breath hitching with shock at the sight that lay before his eyes. A girl, a first year of high school, perhaps, lying down on the floor, unconcious. How had she gotten here? Who was she? Why was she just...sleeping? Stalking over to her, he shook her shoulder roughly, stopping only at the pained grunt. "Wake up," he demanded one moment, and the next, there was a pair of electric blue eyes in his vision and a knife against his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

"You," Her voice was hoarse, tired, and pain-filled, "you. Who are you- what..."

"What are you doing in the Fujioka residence?" Mori asked, gripping the wrist against Honey's throat, her hand easily letting go of the knife, instead clenching in pain. Her other hand scrambled for the blade, and this time Honey caught a hold of it instead, his eyes glinting.

"You heard him," The blonde teen hissed, "what are you doing in the Fujioka residence?"

"You stay the fuck away from them!" She struggled wildly, her hair getting in the way, "You stay the fuck away from them, you hear me, goddammit?!" Her eyes were crazed, "You stay away from them!"

Haruhi, hearing the screams from outside, got up and tried to run inside of the house, Hikaru reacting barely fast enough to grab her wrist. "Hikaru, let me go-"

"Why would I? There's a freakin' psychopath inside of your apartment!"

"It's not-"

"You stay the fuck away from Fujioka!" The yell echoed throughout the building and drove the brunette to run up the stairs and inside of her home. The sight of silver hair made her heart stop, and run over to the trio in the living room, splitting apart the blonde and his catch. "You-" Kagome's breath caught in her throat as Haruhi's hand slammed into the side of her face.

"A year, Kagome." Her voice was shaky, and suddenly a pair of lips landed on hers.

The entire host club, now present at the door (having followed Haruhi inside of the room) watched with wide eyes. The girl now known as Kagome broke away first, blushing heavily but groaning in pain. The brunette opened her eyes and assesed her girlfriend's injuries, worry plaguing her face. Haruhi guided her onto the couch and gently laid her down. "You stay here," She whispered quietly, ignoring the others and heading to the bathroom.

Kagome attempted to get up, only to have a hand set gently on her shoulder. She looked up into grey eyes and black hair. "Stay down," Kyoya soothed.

"I can't- I have to- Haru..." Her voice was weak.

"She'll be fine," Honey said reassuringly, guilt gnawing away at him.

Electric blue eyes locked with amber ones. "You. You, you're..." She motioned to the group, "Strong. You're all strong. Take...good care of my Haruhi when I'm..."

Tamaki nodded somberly. "You have our word, our Princess will be taken care of, Kagome."

A smiled spread across her face in relief, and she looked beautiful in that moment. "Heh...you're...right. She is a..princess..."


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet in the living room as Haruhi patched up the silver haired girl, faces grim as she stitched a wound in her side. "We grew up together. I met her in the hospital when she was 9, and became friends. It was-" She cleared her throat, "It was after Mom had died."

"We went to school together," Haruhi started again suddenly, causing everyone to jump a bit. No one said anything, so she took that as means to continue. "We went to junior high school together," She repeated, "and got put on an assignment to work together. I went over to her place, and... her mom told me to wait for her, that'd she be home in a few moments. She was, I mean...I saw her crawl out of the well," She ignored the skeptical looks; when Kagome awoke, she'd explain then. "And I patched her up. I didn't ask her any questions, just patched her up and went straight to studying the writing need for our essay prompt." A steady hand wiped the sweat from her brow, affection clear on her face. "I think she liked that about me. She kept inviting me over; tea, school work, sometimes we even did puzzles together. She was...nice. Calming. Different. I mean," Suddenly Haruhi looked self-concious of herself, wringing the rag in her hands. "Who does puzzles in high school anymore, right?" She laughed lightly.

"I...I fell in love with her over time," She whispered, close to tears. "Her mother didn't know, she wouldn't approve, so-so I," A shuddering gasp, "Her Grandfather offered his support, but he died before the last time Kagome left. Souta, Kagome's little brother...he doesn't know either. She avoids them now, gives them money and leaves them be. They're fine."

"Are they safe?" Kaoru asked quietly.

Brown eyes met his amber ones; "Is anyone? No. But they're well funded, and they don't seem to miss her. Good riddance." She reached over to Kagome's wrists and began to undo the armor she wore; gauntlets, the top of her flat chest plate, then the back, and from the sides, she undid the skirt-like bottoms, leaving her only in her underclothes and shoes. Carefully, the brunette slipped off both of her boots, took away all of her weapons, and placed everything on a table next to the sofa.

"She's been through enough sadness in her life." Haruhi frowned at the stains of blood on her white couch. "Dad's not gonna be too pleased with the mess, though. Oh well, he understands..."

Blue eyes cracked open in amusement, just slightly so only a sliver could be seen. "Tell him I'll buy you a new one," Kagome rasped. The couple shared a smile, before Kagome returned to sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

When night fell, Haruhi offered the other hosts her room, as she would prefer to stay with Kagome and watch over her.

"It's definitely smaller than you'd preferred, and-"

"Haruhi," Tamaki grasped her hands gently, "It's fine. Right, guys?"

"Of course." Everyone's face had a warm smile on it, and Haruhi's eyes watered as she hugged them all.

Morning came and found Kagome with wide eyes and frozen in place, Haruhi gathered in her arms, sleeping. Her wounds hurt and she was still tired, but Kagome was used to it too much to pay it any mind.

People.

There were people in Haruhi's house, and she didn't know who any of them were- well, one or two of them seemed...strangely familiar, but that only set her more on edge. Were they surrounded? "No no no no..."

_They were surrounded. There was little food, and many of the animals had been slaughtered and stolen by Naraku. InuYasha suggested stealing from the villagers' meager rations, and even young Shippou had the will to look disgusted._

_Kagome could no longer go back to her time, not with so many needing her healing and so many more needing training. Not to mention staying at the front lines._

_A flicker in the corner of her eye, one she shouldn't have been able to see, to notice, but did. Short brown hair made her heart stop._

_Nonononononononono._

_She watched as her girlfriend ran over to the front of the line, get pierced with a sword and glare at the silver haired demoness in anger and blame. Blood poured around the wound and somehow, Kagome realized her blade was the one that pierced the girl she loved._

Kagome blinked and saw Haruhi cupping her face, her thumbs wiping away tears. "It'll be okay," Haruhi's voice was watery, but determination colored her tone just as much as sadness did. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay, I promise..."

Kagome clutched onto her, still crying into the girl's school uniform that she had not had time to change out of. "I can't be fixed, Haruhi. I can't.." She managed to collect herself enough to get up and ask for her to change her outfit. "You've got school. I'll come pick you up from your club after school, and you can meet Sess and everyone if they contact me. Go take a shower, wake the others and give them some of Ranka's old clothes while I wash the uniforms and iron them. Breakfast will be ready by the time they're all ready." Kissing away any protests, she sent the brunette on her way. "Go change so I can pick up your uniform."


	6. Chapter 6

By the time everyone had sheepishly given Kagome their uniforms, Haruhi had stepped out of the shower, dressed in a spagetti strapped tank top and basketball shorts, a towel wrapped around her head. She walked in after the rest piled into the kitchen, bags under their eyes and footsteps weary.

Honey was the worst by far. In fact, the only one who seemed well rested was Haruhi herself, albeit a bit cramped.

"For breakfast, we've got porridge, pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee, tea, and some cake."

"Why've you baked cake for breakfast?" Haruhi rolled her eyes, smiling.

"You said Honey loved sweets," Kagome replied, looking perplexed. "Was I wrong?"

Honey perked up at the sight of entire small cake, with his name written in icing on looked at Kagome in suspicion, who winced.

"I'm sorry, I...I just wanted to get off on the right foot with all of you," She shuffled nervously, looking over to Haruhi anxiously, "I mean, you're all really important to Haru, despite whatever she may say...so..."

Everyone was suddenly overcome with a wave of realization. This girl wouldn't take Haruhi away from her, despite the fact that they were in love with each other (that stung, that she kept it hidden). She was trying to connect with them, which was more than what they were doing.

Kagome took the silence in the worst way, and she slowly walked out of the room. Hikaru and Kaoru followed after her, trailed by the rest of the guys. Haruhi sighed, rolled her eyes, and started eating. They'd sort it out.

"What? What is it?" Kagome spun suddenly, surprising the group of men behind her. "Look, I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry, all right?"

"You haven't done anything wrong!" Hikaru interuppted impatiently, cheeks red.

"But-"

"It appears that we've been making the wrong assumption," Kyoya answered, getting her to finally listen.

"We all thought that you wanted to take away our Princess," Tamaki said seriously, causing everyone in the group to nod in awkwardness.

It was quiet until Kagome murmured, "Thank you."

Mori raised a brow. "Hn?"

"F-for keeping her safe!" Kagome flustered, bright red. "I know...I know you're all stronger than you appear, and Haruhi's...precious," Blue eyes softened. "She's special." Her eyes closed in pain, but she smiled genuinely. "And she's in love with everyone in this room right now." They opened, "She just doesn't know it yet. And I know all of you are in love with her, too."


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi glanced at everyone as they trailed back into the kitchen. She'd heard what Kagome had said, and glanced at her guiltily, eyes apologizing. But all Kagome did was smile reassuringly, surprising her.

"You all look really tired. Maybe you could take the day off and spend it with Haruhi? I could go restock the kitchen; after all, I'd just raided it. Your uniforms are ready and pressed, if you decide to go, but I..." She bit her lip, a fang lightly pressuring the pink flesh. "I would like to further extend our aquaintanceship."

"Perhaps," Kyoya motioned at Kagome, "We could learn about this?"

Kagome looked down at her bloody battle uniform, slightly torn and well worn. "Maybe one day," She allowed, smiling. Kyoya looked pleased at her clever response.

"Kago-chan, thank you for the cake, by the way!" Honey beamed. Kagome grinned at him, blushing from the praise.

"Ah," Kaoru began,

"We never did," said Hikaru,

"Thank you for breakfast!" They finished, both giving her a peck on the cheek and grinning widely. Cheeks flared red, Kagome let out a meek 'you're welcome'.

"So, Kagome-chan, where do you attend school?"

"Oh, I, uh...I took a temporary absense, and they kicked me out. I'm sure my brother will get me to a new school soon, knowing him." Kagome sighed, grabbing onto her shoulders and shrugging, "But it is so hard to connect to kids my age..."

Suddenly Haruhi's phone rang, and Haruhi picked it up, listened intently, smiled, and handed her girlfriend the device. Kagome listened curiously, then brightened considerably, hung up, and got tackled by Haruhi in a hug to which she returned full heartedly. "Can you believe that old dog?" Kagome laughed, "Sesshoumaru put me into your school!" Haruhi grinned, wiping her eyes slightly. Everyone tucked away the name for future speculation; Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"Will you be going as a male or female?" Mori asked, eyes twinkling at the thought of Haruhi's first day.

Kagome contemplated it, smiling, then looked shyly at Haruhi, who shrugged. "Do what you want."

"Well, when I was fighting, I sometimes went undercover as a man. It wasn't too pleasant, so if you all don't mind, I think I'll go as a girl."

"You're going to meet some really nasty people who won't approve of your relationship," Tamaki stated in a serious tone.

"A girl almost hit Haruhi the first week she started," added Honey, smiling innocently when Kagome spun to face her, Haruhi's face between her hands. "Are you alright?" Kagome asked, looking over her face for any banshee scratches. "She didn't hurt you, did she?"

The brunette glared at the short blonde halfheartedly, not so secretly pleased at the attention.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, how are we going to deal with the relationship situation?" Kyoya asked, sighing.

"I don't know, but I don't think you should go to school today. You all look dreadfully tired, and I'm afraid that's my fault," Kagome murmured, looking at everyone in concern. "I'm sorry about that, by the way." Mori waved it off.

Kagome walked over to the door, going to open it, before Haruhi asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the market-"

"Like that?" Tamaki asked curiously, "Do commoners not notice things like this?" He didn't say it maliciously, otherwise Kagome would have replied scathingly, but with a childish wonder.

"N-no," Kagome flushed a bit, "Haru, may I borrow some clothes?"

Haruhi nodded, looking amused a bit too much, so Kagome sent her a pout before going into her room. She came out of the room in a thigh length dress, thigh high socks with frills and flats. In her hair that was done in a messy bun were a few of Haruhi's hair clips. Looking out of place in her hands was a worn brown wallet. When Kaoru asked about it, she smiled sadly and told everyone it was her late father's.

"Anyone want me to get something, or come along or some-" Blue eyes blinked in surprise at sudden rush of boys outside of the apartment. "-thing?" She laughed, then held her hand out to Haruhi, who took it with a smile.

Kagome and Haruhi swung their hands on the way to the market, smiling contentedly. After many, _many_ attempts to get the group of boys away from the sweet aisles and into the fruits and produce where they got the items they _needed, _they could finally go and check out, filling up the cart. Reaching the front of the line, Kagome and Haruhi started unpacking, until a man stepped in front of them and placed down his things. The duo traded confused glances, before Kagome asked, "Excuse me, sir? We were he-"

"So are these priced right? My _wife_ wanted me to get these, but I dunno if-"

"Sir, please go to the back of the line," The cashier looked confused, his brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"Hey, mister-" Kagome said again, and again he gave her a fleeting, scathing glare before turning back to the cashier.

He spotted the golden chained cross around the cashier's neck, and smiled. "Ah, Christianity is rare here, isn't it? My wife wanted to come here for our aniversary. So, Christian to Christian, can you tell me how much this is?"

"Christian to Christian, can you please go to the back of the line?" His face seemed annoyed, before he added a tight-lipped, "_Sir_."

"I can't believe this-" The balding man seethed, before giving the couple a final insult, "Fucking _faggots_."

"Don't you fucking talk to us like that," Kagome's entire demeanor changed, her sweet, doormat self took a backseat to the Queen of Hell. "You fucking asshole, you're just angry because your wife would enjoy _us_ more than _you._" Flipping him the bird, she grinned at the cashier. The twins snickered.

His face turned bright pink before he slammed the door open, trying to slam it behind him. It slowly slid shut with a cute _tinkle_ of a bell. Haruhi managed a bright smile towards the clerk, who nodded at her. "Tell Ranka I said hi," He added, handing her the reciept. "Hey, um, miss?" He addressed Kagome nervously, "I'm American, I came here for a college program in animation-whatever. I want you to know that, well...we're not all like that."

Kagome tipped him some, looked at the nametag, and nodded, "Sure, Satoshi; ah, thanks for that, by the way. If you ever need help, just contact the Taishou's." She wrote down a phone number on a card, "Ask them for Kagome-that's me. My family will help you get out of any shit you find yourself in. Ciao!"

His jaw dropped as he looked at the retreating figures.

"_The Taishou's_?" He squeaked.

"I think it was a periwinkle," Kaoru shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? Totally a perfect specimen of rose, right there!" Hikaru argued, "Too bad such a pretty color was wasted-"

"On such an ugly being," Tamaki scrunched up his nose, before patting Kagome on her back.

Kyoya smiled, "The insult was crude, but effective," He allowed, causing Haruhi and the others to laugh.

"I-I just, I mean, I kind of got carried away, oh my..." Kagome, flushed from excitement and praise, stuttered but did not look the least regretful.

"You did good," Mori nodded in acknowledgement, Honey beaming proudly. "Very good."

"Whatever, I must say it was periwinkle!" Kaoru huffed.

"What? It was totally rose," Hikaru scoffed.

"Why can't you just say red or pink?" Haruhi muttered, annoyed.

The twins stared at her, astonished. "Our mother is a _fashion designer,_ Haruhi, I swear to _god._" Hikaru rolled his eyes while his twin nodded affirmitively.

"Drama Kings," Kagome giggled.

"But _I'm_ the King!" Tamaki wailed.

"Drama Princes, then," She conceded. He nodded, back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

With the shopping done and the calls to everyone's parents finished, the group of teens lounged around, waiting for something to do.

Kagome yawned, before curling up on the sofa, a towel covering the blood stain.

"Are you tired?" Honey asked quietly, sitting on the other end of the couch, near her feet.

"Mm..."

There was a knock at the door, Kyoya opened it to find a guard standing in front of him, holding a bag. "Ah, Kino, thank you for bringing me clothes."

He simply bowed his head and departed with, "Of course, Ootori-sama."

"Aw, Mama brought us clothes!" Tamaki wept with joy.

"Yeah!"

"He thanked him for bringing _him_ clothes," Haruhi said dryly.

Everyone wilted slightly. Kyoya smirked, "However, I was simply joking. Kino brought clothes from everyone's houses, just as I ordered."  
"MAMA!" Tamaki flung his arms around him.

Kagome quietly sighed in her sleep.

Everyone sat around the small table in Haruhi's sitting room, chatting and drinking tea Haruhi had prepared. Honey was sharing the remainder of his small cake with the twins, who were chatting with him about his favorite commoner snack, while Kagome, Haruhi and Kyoya discussed the recent uprisings in Brazil, worrying over the fact that everyone was more ready to compromise with the restricting government due to the fact that Brazil held the Olympics.

"We can't just forgo everything with the country," Kyoya stated.

"I agree," Haruhi nodded, "But these people are living on a budget every month, no matter the size of their families! People matter more than the amusement of others!"

Kagome sighed, before nodding, "I hate to admit it, but I'm siding with Haru on this one."

"Hey!"

Everyone chipped in something at some moment, before returning to their previous conversations.

Tamaki and Mori were content to sit out and listen, the blonde worn out without any sleep, and Mori just being... Mori. The two shared glances over their cups of tea and smiled at each other.

The atmosphere was calm and warm, everyone feeling like they were getting close to each other, moment by moment. Smiles were distributed evenly to everyone from everyone, pats on the back from Mori and noogies from the twin were recieved by the entire group with bright grins and laughter.

Everything was perfect.

Everyone was perfect.

Haruhi felt herself fall even harder.

And little did she know, she was pulling Kagome down with her.


	10. Chapter 10

When evening fell, the Host Club decided it was time to go, waving farewell to the two girls and leaving the apartment in good spirits.

"What a nice girl Haruhi found herself," Kaoru hummed, smiling. Hikaru grinned, nodding.

"We have to find a way to protect her at school, though," Honey worried; Mori rested his hand on his head, agreeing.

"And Haruhi has to be able to spend more time with her, too," Tamaki added, looking as deep in thought as anyone had seen him.

"Why can't she just join the Host Club?" Hikaru groaned, stretching his arm up and popping his back. "Then we wouldn't have to think so hard."

As the car drove up to the curb, and the six entered, Mori suddenly said, "Why can't she? She could cater to men and women,"

"Profits would go up," muttered Kyoya, who had five pairs of eyes rolled at him. He clutched his clipboard a bit in self defense. He liked the girl, he did. She was beautiful, kind, and most important- important to Haruhi. But he had to keep up appearances as a heartless bastard at all times, it was just pure nervous habit; he had no idea how he had found someone who would see that and not give him away to his father or tease him for it.

Not until Tamaki and the others.

"She could still be a girl," Tamaki looked at the roof of the car, philosophical.

"And she could spend more time with Haruhi!" The twins slammed their fists down onto their palms.

"Good idea, Mori!" Honey praised, hugging the taller man's arm.

"We'll start designing the first hostess uniform!" Kaoru crowed happily while his brother sat back with glazed eyes, already going over mental measurments and different fabric ideas, before sighing quietly to himself. _Darn, I'll have to use the same old boring material we used for our clothes._ Kaoru laughed at him suddenly, drawing him out of his mind.

"Hikaru, you had that 'look' again, and you were clucking your tongue. You're so much like Mom."

Said twin tried not to look too disgruntled; "Look? What look?"

"The fashionista look," Tamaki answered cheekily.

"Who would have thought that Hikaru would be the fashion god instead of Kaoru?" Kyoya teased lightly, causing the two redheads to stick their tongues out at the raven. However, everyone knew he was kidding, because Kyoya didn't care much for gender roles. They were stupid and only set boundaries for people that could easily be breached if only they weren't afraid of ridicule. Which was why he allowed Tamaki to call him 'Mommy'.

Honey yawned lightly, leaning on Mori's arm. "Today was a good day, ne?"

Everyone agreed, before falling into a comfortable silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome reached for the house phone, clicking a button to stop the inane noise. "Hello? Fujioka residence; Kagome speaking."

"Kagome?" A familiar voice trailed through the reciever, surprised.

"Ah, Ranka!" Kagome beamed happily.

A relieved sigh resounded in her ears, surprising her. "Thank god. I was going to ask Haruhi to stay over at that wretched rich boy's house!"

"... They're not that bad, Ranka," Kagome's voice was soft, clearly in thought.

"..." Ranka was hesitating over the phone, grabbing Kagome's attention. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Ranka loved any chance to talk.

"Ranka?"

"You know, don't you?" S/He murmured quietly. "You realized it too, didn't you? Kagome?"

Her eyes slid shut, and a small smile adorned her face. "Yeah,"She whispered, "Yeah. It was kind of obvious."

"I'm sorry," S/He broke in, a small chipping noise, loud in the call. "I tried to keep her away, I tried to make Kyoya keep an eye on blondie-"

"It's fine, Ranka." Kagome laughed lightly, "Stop biting your nails."

"Mm...we have to go out and get them redone together, don't we? A fun day out, just us three?"

"Of course; I'd love to," The ravenette hummed, glancing at her nails in thought.

"...Kagome, I love you like a daughter, you know this, correct?" Ranka's voice was quiet, "You helped me overcome my fear of Haruhi rejecting my lifestyle, despite the fact everything she did pointed in the opposite direction of bigotry." Vulnerable. "I don't want you to be hurt in case...In case she falls in love with one of them, or..."

"All of them?" Kagome chuckled drily. "I'm warmed by the sentiment, Ranka. I really am. If Haruhi wants me to go, or wants others to join, well...we've figured out harder situations, right?"

"Of course, Kagome."

"I can't_...I_ can't be the one to _limit _love to a specific order, or number. Not me.I just hope," Her voice was so quiet it barely drifted over to Ranka, "I just hope she'll take me along with her on the ride. I hope I have as much time as possible to spend with her."

"Kagome..." Ranka's tone was achingly sympathetic.

"Ranka?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for creating my happiness."

A sharp intake of breath, before;

"Of course. Just...take care of my little girl."

"I will."

_With my life._


	12. Chapter 12

"Onii-san, thank you for giving me a chance to gather my wits," Kagome began, head down with a tick mark.

"Hn. Of course, Kagome."

"-But did you _have_ to _kidnap _ my girlfriend and her friends?!" She finished with a yell, motioning to the people behind her, head still down in embarrassment.

"I have to know who it is you associate with. I have not been disappointed."

"Seeeeesss..." Kagome groaned into her hands, before looking up at him pleadingly. "You didn't have to tell their parents to wait outside! They're going to-"

"So, Haruhi, this is the third crime to happen in your building, is it not?"Sesshoumaru turned to the brunette, completely disregarding his sister.

"_WHAT?_" Kagome and the Host Club collectively yelled at Haruhi.

"_Third_?!" Shrieked Tamaki, looking at a pale face Kyoya.

"Eheeeheheh...I told Dad not to tell you, Kyoya. I knew you all would react like this," She sighed. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, it is indeed the third crime."

The silver haired male (cut short) lightly threw down the files; they hit with a smack that made the twins wince. "This one was a murder, Miss Fujioka."

"Y-yes."

Kagome looked at Honey, who met her gaze with a reassuring smile. She calmed back down. _It's okay, Kagome. They've protected her this long, it will be fine._

"I have-" The demon was cut off by his younger sister, much to his amusement.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please just cut to the chase! What is this about?" Kagome nearly screamed from frustration. "First, you told me the last time we saw each other that I would get at least a week to prepare for your abduction, then within three days POOF! The group of people I manage to meet and get along with, and my girlfriend, are in here with me in your office at seven in the morning! These kids have school and their parents have work! Since Mama kicked me out, I still have to search for an apartment! Then I have to go registrate for my classes at Ouran, get my uniform-"

"We're designing it for you." Hikaru interuppted, making her smile at them.

"-But then I have to furnish my place, _if_ I can _get _one-"

"I have arranged with your parents that you will all live in one house," Sesshoumaru interuppted her rant, leaving her with her jaw hung open.

_"WHAT?!_"

"Shippou will come over soon to see how you all turn out. I will not have Haruhi, or you, imouto, in danger."

"B-but..." She stammered.

"Excuse me, Mr. Taishou, but how will _we_ help them?" Kyoya asked. "I don't see how we fit into this equation."

"You have protected Haruhi for both of us. Though we haven't met in person before," Sesshoumaru's eyes softened just the tiniest bit, "I am very protective of her. If you do not approve of the lodging, you can request another. Your clothes and other unimportant objects are already placed into the rooms we thought you'd like best. You can go home tonight, gather what items you want for sentiment, and return to your new home."

Knowing there was no argument, and not really wanting to protest anyways, everyone nodded in aquiesence.

"What about my Dad?"

"He will be moved in next to your room." Tamaki paled.


	13. Chapter 13

After everyone had talked to their parents, who were oddly calm about the situation, they all bid adieu and decided to just check out their new 'home'.

"You guys, I'm so _sorry_," Kagome looked close to tears. "That stupid brother of mine! He's so controlling, and-and-_RUDE!_" Tiny hands gripped silver hair tightly in frustration, before being thrown to the night sky. "I am so tired of him and-and-_he's such a meddlesome dog_!"

"Kagome-sama, it's alright-" Mori was cut off by the girl waving her finger in the air threateningly.

"_Ooooh, _no! No, no, no! I'm not Kagome-sama, I'm not gonna be Taishou-sama, or any kind of 'sama'! I am younger than you, and a commoner! That's all I am."

"But your brother," Haruhi reminded her gently.

She sighed, hugging herself self conciously. "Look, I'm gonna lay myself bare to you guys-which isn't exactly the brightest idea, but, yay, faith in humanity, right?" Without an answer, Kagome sat on the banister of the porch, meeting everyone's eyes nervously. "I like you guys. I can see why you're Haruhi's best friends, I can, and...I...forget it. Look, I'm me, 'kay? I don't want to...be important because of my brother's wealth. I don't want to be known as 'the rich Taishou girl'." The earlier imposing girl they'd seen at the store was gone entirely, now what was left? A vulnerable husk. "I don't want my identity stolen from me, not _again_. And maybe I'm being dramatic, maybe I'm overreacting, but...I'm just kind of...tired of being alone, y'know?"

"Kagome," Haruhi wrapped her in her arms tightly. "You're just Kagome."

"Please don't pretend you like me," Kagome's voice was barely heard over her sobbing, her hands clutching Haruhi's hoodie desperately. "Please be genuine; Please be my friends. I don't want to be alone ever again, please-" Her cries were interuppted by Honey grabbing Kagome's shoulder and leaning up slightly to lightly kiss her cheek. She stared incredulously at him, before letting out a nervous giggle. The small blonde leaned back on the balls of his feet, smiling brightly at her. "You're already our friend, Kago-chan! Welcome to the Host Club!"

Kagome laughed, before launching at him, hugging him tightly.

_Thank you._

Collecting herself, she wrung her hands, pushing hair behind her ear. "Thanks, you guys." Noticing that Kyoya seemed bothered by something, and therefore Tamaki (and therefore the twins) were bothered as well. "Kyoya, are you alright?"

The raven haired boy looked at her, smiling easily. "Of course, Kagome." The movement it took looking at her, caused his face to be revealed in the porch's light; a large handprint visible on his face. Everyone stared at it in shock, Kagome in horror. Getting out of her hugs, she walked over to him, hesitating, then gently touching it. He hissed in surprise. "It seems I had a bit of an arguement with my father," he stated in a strangely gruff tone.

"Oh, Kyoya..." Kagome looked at him knowingly. Gently she touched his cheek and let her hand glow white. Everyone blinked as they watched Kyoya's shoulders relax far more than they'd ever seen.

"What did you just do?" Tamaki asked, brows furrowed in thought.

"I-I..."

"The mark's gone," The twins murmured collectively.

"Completley," Mori added, sizing up the small girl.

"It doesn't hurt," Kyoya breathed, hand touching his face. "It...doesn't hurt."

"I'm...I'm a miko," Kagome shook, snatching her hands back. "I'm just a miko!"

They stared at her closely, studyingly. "Okay..." Kyoya trailed off, tired and willing enough to let it go. "Okay. A miko, hm? Can you tell us what you do in the car ride?"

Kagome looked at him, not really believing that he'd let her go so easily, but more than pleased he did. "Of course..."


	14. Chapter 14

"H-historically, a m-miko is an oracle, offering prophecies in the way of dance. Most modern day miko, though, just offer fortunes, souvenirs. Many do it for a part-time job, but I was trained since I was young, by my f-father."

Haruhi's eyes grew large. "Kagome-"

"I'm fine, Haru," Kagome managed, smiling at her. "My father realized that I had talent no other miko did. So he...trained me. He died when I was 9. Car wreck. I went to live with Mama later- I found out I had a little brother," Her eyes softened. "Souta, my baby brother...even though he'll tell you all differently, now." Kagome's voice cracked, but her face stayed neutral. "I came back from the war to the girl who loves me and the family who doesn't."

It was quiet in the car, until Mori asked, "What kind of training?"

"I was trained in the art of fighting, among...other things."

"Hn."

"Again, I'm really, really sorry-I had no idea he was going to do this..." She sighed, looking thoughtful.

"Kagome, you haven't told us about what war you were in...or _why_ _**you**_were in it," Tamaki said gently.

She froze, before Haruhi began answering for her, "Tamaki-sempai, she-"

"I'm not exactly read to tell you what happened quite yet. Kyoya i an excellent hacker, I've heard, but even he won't find anything on me."

"I can find any file in existence, Kagome," Kyoya smiled in a psuedo-sweet expression, making chills go down her back.

"Oh, I'm not doubting your skills, Kyoya! It's just that there's _no _files to be found! That's the entire problem!" She said hurridly. _Not in this world, anyways. There'd be no files at all if the youkai world no longer existed. But it does...I wond- _"..er how Shippou is doing...Mm..Kouga, too."

Curious eyes were looking at the girl. "Kagome," Kaoru said slowly,

"How do you know two of," Hikaru said afterwards.

"The top business men in the _world_?" They finished.

"My Shippou is a _WHAT?!_"


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean that my _ Shippou, _that little _fox_, a-and _Kouga, _the mangy _wolf_-the womanizer?! CEO's?! Them?" Kagome's blue eyes had grown wider and wider with every relevation. "CEO's of _what,_ troublemaking?"

"Well, Akitune-sama is the leading in the children's industries, such as toys, candy, and-" Kyoya looked mildly irritated as Hikaru butted in.

"-and oddly enough, he's very invested in the botany department," said redhead chimed in thoughtfully.

An ache formed in her chest, swift and painful. "Rin," Kagome said softly, quiet enough to not be heard.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Haruhi asked the girl next to her. Kagome shut her eyes very tightly, before shaking her head. _Poor Rin..._

"So...so what does Kouga own?"

Honey's eyes narrowed slightly, and he met gaze with Mori. _She knows something..._

"Ah, Kouga Nakashima...mmm, no relations to George Nakashima...interesting..." Kyoya blinked, stepping out of his daze. It was so hard to remember everything sometimes, gave him migranes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. Remember-what was he remembering? Ah, Kouga-sama. Right. "He specializes in weaponry and sometimes helps the military. Sometimes helps the after effects of disasters with the other two."

Kagome stopped talking after that. When they reached the house, Kagome didn't even glance at the size, she just entered. After a slight debate with the rooms, everyone split up for the night, too tired to try and be courteous any longer.

"_Sometimes men and women_

_Go out on a limb 'n fight_

_And if you asked the good ones why_

_They'd say cause it was right._

_But, as always, there's a bad bunch._

_Who fight for whatever reason they want.._

_War isn't Hell, _

_Cause Hell is for those_

_Who sinned_

_War's not black or white_

_If it involved children_

_Some people never return_

_Some people never leave_

_But everyone involved in battle _

_Deserves some sort of reprieve_

_If you can't find in your soul_

_A way to forgive_

_Just remember some go to War_

_Before they ever live._"

The soft notes drifted from underneath Kagome's door. Haruhi got out of bed to go and try to talk to her, but her door was locked. _Kagome..._The night had brought up so many bad memoriesthat it couldn't be good for her girlfriend's mentality. Her brothers, her son, and for some reason, that little girl, Rin-what was her story? Kagome had said her name, but never mentioned it again. Odd, that. And the way she shut down after Kouga's mention; why was that?

Why was everything so tiring? The brunette sighed, before slowly walking back to her room. Hopefully she would trust her enough to visit if she was worried.

Hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

A!N!: By the way, lovelies! The poem in the last chapter was written by me, so if you use it please credit!

Kagome and Haruhi's sexuality: I've been thinking about it, but I kinda like to insert a bit of myself into my stories, plus it fits, so they're pansexual!

Ranka's gender/sexual orientation: Honestly, I'm not sure if Ranka's a transvestite or a transgendered person, so I'm not really sure how to address zhis pronoun. If anyone could help me out, it'd be lovely!

Also, I love flower crowns (u v u) sorry love!

Bye-bye, and remember: you're all lovely, and I cherish you all! Don't be afraid to PM for _anything!_ Be who you are! (Unless it's an axe murderer. Don't be an axe murderer.)

The morning was awkward, Kagome decided. Best to avoid that. Kagome woke up at the crack of dawn, as usual, changed, and brushed her hair before she went and cooked breakfast for the others. Then she grabbed a bottle of water, turned off the stove, and headed out. Reassuring herself that she locked the door, she began jogging around her home, which was partially shrouded by what Kagome had eloquently donned a 'clusterfuck' of trees. She loved it, however begrudging it was to admit. Hardly any neighbors around except for down the street, but those were maybe a half mile? The priestess giggled to herself, "We live in the scary mansion," Kagome murmured, "That empty one that every town has. Wonder if it's haunted?"

"_Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Bubbling laughter filtered through her ears. "Will you make flower crowns with Shippou-chan and Rin?"_

_She laughed. "Of course, Rin-chan!"_

_She savored those moments. She had to._

_"_God knows I am."

...borders...

Brown eyes opened uneasily as a certain blonde male jumped on her bed urgently. "Tamaki-sempai..." She sighed, sitting up, her spagetti strap falling off her shoulder slightly. "What is it?"

"Kagome's missing, Kagome's missing!" He shrieked urgently.

"_What?_" Haruhi launched out of bed, tripping over her duvet and falling on top off Tamaki, both landing on the floor with a harsh thud. The two ignored their situation and ran out of the door, Haruhi still in her pajamas; an old tee of her father's and yet again another pair of basketball shorts. One of her socks had come off during her sleep much to her irritation, but she ignored that and continued running to the kitchen, where most of the panic was sounding from. "What's going on? Where's Kagome?!"

"We went to wake her up," babbled the twins, blushing brightly.

"But apparently she wasn't there," finished Kyoya. "According to the twins, of course."

"Shut up, Kyoya-sempai, you were right behind us!"

"I don't think she's missing," Honey chirped, "She made breakfast!"

Mori held up the pan of bacon, "Still warm," He assured them.

"You _guys._" Haruhi sighed, relieved. "She goes for morning jogs!"

"But we woke up extra early!" Pouted Hikaru.

"She wakes at the first sign of sunrise, Hikaru."

"Loony," Kaoru scoffed, disbelieving, "Who could ever do that?"

"..._this is the way we represent- desire displays impermanence. Discover you now the infere-_" Her tune died off as Kagome stared at everyone in the kitchen. "Mori, why are you holding the bacon like that?" She shifted, uncomfortable with the looks she gathered. Damn, it was awkward.

"They thought you disappeared-"

"Into the night!" Tamaki wailed again.

Kagome laughed, shrugging. "Sorry, probably should have warned you guys- I have pretty inconsistent patterns of activity. I went for a jog, then I picked flowers from outback- we have so many! I bet Shippou had a hand in that, silly boy," She finished quietly, smiling. Then she walked over to the hall and headed for her room. Ranka hadn't woken up yet, as s/he had recently been diagnosed with insomnia and began taking sleeping pills.

Tamaki had stared after her, a dazed look in his eyes. A blonde woman with long hair and a beautiful, loving smile flashed in his memory and a fond expression over took his face. "_Mère_..."

"Hm?" Haruhi blinked up at him, curious. "Tamaki-sempai, did you say something?"

"A-ah! I was just admiring the elegance in which she had so skillfully placed her flowers in such a pretty array in her braid! Aha, and the colorful blossoms in a beautiful crown!"

Kyoya made a quiet, pained noise. He heard, and he usually did whatever he could to keep Tamaki happy and forgetful of what had happened with his mother.

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi and spun her around joyfully, "I bet a flower crown would look just as lovely on you, Haruhi!"

"Sempai, let go!" She laughed, flattered.

"I'll teach you guys after school, but you've got to go in an hour or so! Get ready, kiddos!" Kagome called from her room. She settled on her twin sized bed happily, listening to the bustle of activity from the common rooms and Ranka's snoring.


	17. Chapter 17

When everyone had left for school, Kagome sighed, "You can come out now, Shippou."

The attic door opened, and the orange haired male popped his head out, pouting. "Aw...Okaa-san, you're really no fun! How did you know?"

Kagome held up two fingers, "One. You didn't hide your aura entirely, which I need to train you better on, plus we're pack so...that's something. Two- an attic in _my_ room? Wow, at least try and get creative." She stretched her arms out, beckoning for him. "Now come on, you're going to get hurt, you silly little fox."

Shippou kept the pout on his face as he scrambled down the door frame. "It was Kouga's idea!" He grumbled to himself.

Kagome allowed a small smile to cross her face as she tugged him down. "Of course, Shippou. But, why is there no ladder in the attic?"

He shrugged. "You're strong enough to pull your way up there, aren't you?"

"How am I supposed to get things up _there?_"

"You're not. That's what the basement's for. We also have a panic room."

"Youkai proof?" She asked in a falsely unaffected voice; however, her shoulders straightened.

"Mm. Anyone not in our clan can't get in without being blown to smithereens. Of course, anyone blood related to your m-friends! I said friends, Okaa-san, don't hit me!"

"Carry on, brat!"

"Ahem...anyone blood related to the aquaintences-ow! You keep hitting me, how am I supposed to finish?!"

Kagome kept clenching her fist, "Just...get on with it, brat!"

"They're allowed in the room too! Don't hurt me!"

"Kagome-chan?" Ranka's sleepy voice drifted through her doorway. "I'm leaving for work in an hour...who is this?" Ze (I've decided on using a gender neutral pronoun: ze, zir, hirs, hirself, ect.) blinked, wide awake. "And what is he doing in your room?"

"A-ah, this is my old war buddy, Shippou. He's the one who I was kinda a mother to."

Ze blinked. "But he look older than you," Ranka pointed out.

Kagome shrugged, "Yeah, but he's still an asshole brat about it. You've best watch out for this one, Ranka- he's sneaky."

"I told you it was the bastard wolf!" Shippou whined.

"Watch that lip of yours, young man!" She threatened him with a tug on his earlobe.

"Ow! B-but-"

"Are you sassing me, mister?"

Ranka watched in amusement, before going to the place that was the kitchen (maybe? damn, this place is big). "Well, I have to go to work soon, so Daddy needs a cup of joe."

"I'll pick Haruhi and the rest up from school, Ranka, don't worry about it! Coffee's ready, too!" Kagome called down the hall, the poor kitsune's ear still locked tightly between her finger and thumb.

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow-_"

"Thanks, doll!"


	18. Chapter 18

Dedicated to xXGuardianHeartXx, the biggest sweetie on this side of the Universe!

"Alright," Shippu laid out the map, smoothing the creases out. "So, here are the exits, not including the windows." He pointed at each one, careful not to tear the paper with his claws. "Here are routes to the panic room, both shown and hidden. You need to get everyone to memorize this, especially Ranka if he, she's at home alone."

Kagome nodded, trying to memorize it. "All right. I'll tell Ranka when zhe's off work. But in, maybe seven hours or so, I have to go pick up the gang from school."

"How do you plan to do that, anyways?"

"I'll walk over there and walk them back."

"It's like twenty miles, Okaa-san, they're rich and they wouldn't make it," Shippou laughed.

"Oh..." Kagome wilted slightly, feeling foolish. "I don't even know where the school is, either..."

Shippou laughed, patting Kagome on the head and making her feel much younger than she actually was. "Good thing Kouga got you a car with a GPS in it," He muttered, grabbing her attention.

"Wh-what? Kouga got me a car?" Her face paled.

"Yep. Also, we've stocked your closet from your old house, and bought you some new apparel, too!"

_I guess red heads are naturally inclined towards fashion? _ Mused Kagome._ No, that's not right. Hikaru does like it more than Kaoru, so it would seem._ "But..."

"You got your license before...before the battle, right?"

"Y-yeah, but..." The unspoken phrase, _it seems so long ago,_ sat in between them.

"Look, you're a Taishou, and all of our heirs, so you can do it!"

The miko bit her lip, still unsure. "Well...all right."

Shippou beamed. "Good! Kouga'll be coming over the day after tommorow, so he won't be bugging you on your first day!"

"Ah, that's good."

"Bye, Okaa-san, see you soon!"

"Bye Shippou, be sure to not let anyone see you running back, okay?"

"Gotcha!" And with that, the kitsune jumped from the window and disappeared.

Kagome smiled gently, before realizing something that her son had told her. "_I'm your HEIRESS?!_"


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome opened the doors to her closet, grinning at the wardrobe Shippou had gotten for her. "Wow..." Kagome murmured, thinking back to the clothes she wore before she came back. "I haven't worn anything cute in a long time...let's see...this, and this, and...this!" Beaming at the clothes, she dressed and stared at herself in the mirror. Smiling sadly, she left the house, grabbing the keys Shippou had given her, smirking in amusement at the small kitsune charm on it.

Her son always had a sense of humor.

...borders...

Haruhi sighed as the last guest cleared out of the room, before clearing up the rest of the trash from the room. She blinked as everyone else chipped in, before smiling wryly. "You really want to learn how to make flower crowns, don't you?" She said, a sly look in her eyes. The twins and Tamaki flushed before looking away, pouting.

"N-no! We were just helping you!"

"Or maybe," Haruhi teased, "You just wanna see Kagome again?"

"W-why would you say that, Haruhi, you're being silly!"

_Hey, Haru! Pick up the phoooone! Pick it up, up, up~ Come on, Haruhi, stop being lazy! Can't you find your phone? _

The brunette rolled her eyes, before answering her cell. "Hello, 'Gome. What have I told you about touching my phone?"

_"Not to do it!" _Came the chipper reply.

She sighed. "Are you coming to realize that you couldn't pick us up because you don't have a car?"

_"Well...Guess I'll drive back home then! Brat!" _

"Wh-what?"

_Honk Honk!_

_"Beep beep, motherfuckers!"_ Kagome cheered. _"I'm in the parking lot, near the front. Move your asses!"_

"...Being in the army gave you such a foul mouth," Haruhi groaned, checking the windows.

_"Yeah, but you love me!"_

"Yeah, yeah... I love you."

_"So hurry up, I wanna teach the preps how to make some rad ass flower crowns!"_

"Fine, we'll be there in five-"

"Hello, Kagome!" Honey launched onto her back, causing her to yelp in protest.

_"Honey!"_ Kagome said sweetly. _"Can you tell Haru to hurry up or I'll start running over shrubbery?"_

"Okay!" He chirped, nodding dutifully. "Bye, Gome!"

"_Bye, Honey! See ya soon!"_

_Click._

"Kagome said to hurry up or she'll run over Tamaki's favorite rose bushes!" Honey sang.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome blinked rapidly as Tamaki wrenched open the door and launched at her, hanging off of her shoulders. The rest of the group just got in the back, Haruhi riding shot gun. "Kagome! How could you be so mean as to kill all my roses! My father planted them just for _me!_ You're so _mean!_"

The silver haired girl blinked. "What? Roses?"

"You said on the phone you would run over all of my favorite roses!" The blonde exclaimed woefully.

"Wha-?" Kagome tried to recall the phone call she had, before she started laughing. "Honey, you little shit!" She laughed, laughing harder as the small blonde giggled mischieviously. "You-you're evil, dude!" She held her hand out, palm up, and smiled as Honey hit it with a satisfying _smack!_

"Look, Tamaki, I didn't do anything to your roses. I'm a lover of flowers, man!"

He sniffled, looking up at her with bright puppy eyes. "Will you teach me how to make flower crowns?"

"Tamaki-sempai, hurry up!" Hikaru rolled his eyes. Honestly, despite the crush they'd developed for each other as a group, as screwed up as it was, the leader could be so tiring!

"Yeah, sure, blondie. Just get your face out of my boobs, man."

"Tamaki!" Haruhi yelped, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry!" He leapt back, almost frightened, hands in the air.

Kagome laughed, before pointing her thumb to the back of the car. "Get in loser, we're going home!"

Haruhi sighed dramatically, "You're so lame..."

"Whatever," Kagome stuck her tongue out at Haruhi, before looking at the backseats. "Everyone ready?" She called, rolling her eyes fondly at Hikaru leaning on Kaoru, his expression one of utter agony. "Hikaru, stop being dramatic, we're going home soon, ya big baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Hikaru snarked, turning his nose up at her. "I'm just bored.

"How could you tell the difference?" Mori asked, glancing at Kyoya, who was doodling in his notebook, bored. Obviously, no one else could see, and apparently Kyoya hadn't realized he could, either.

"Auras. Miko, remember?" Kagome chirped, "But I could probably tell, anyways. They're so different." She began concentrating on driving and missed the astonished looks the hosts gave each other.

Kyoya looked up, surprised to see Mori watching his drawing closely. He flushed as the taller male's eyes twinkled at him, before a tan hand came up to his own lips in a shushing manner. "Secret," Mori murmured quietly, glad to see the raven nod gratefully.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome sighed as she passed a small snowcone place, looking at it longingly.

"Hm?" Haruhi asked her, silently, what had caught her gaze.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at the snowcone place. Haven't had one in _years._"

"Snowcones?" Kaoru asked.

"What the hell are those?" Hikaru finished, earning a smack from his brother.

The car roughly swung around in a perfectly legal U-turn, and stopped in a random store's parking lot.

"What?" Kagome whispered, looking horrified. "Did you just say, 'what are _snowcones_?'"

"U-um, yes..." Tamaki trailed off, unsure.

"Are they a commoner's snack?" Honey asked. "Is it sweet?"

"Why would the commoners want a cone shaped pile of snow?" Kyoya asked intently, loking inquisitive. Haruhi threw her head back and laughed, before being punched in the arm by Kagome.

"Let him ask questions!" She scolded. Ignoring her girlfriend's '_ow!_' and giving Kyoya a wink in the mirror, she stated, "All right, that's it. Everyone's getting snowcones, I'll buy." Kagome ignored the huffing of Haruhi, and decided to just relish the cheers she'd gotten from the boys, parking, before opening the door and motioning for the others to do the same.

"Hello, can I-can I help you?" The boy glaced over the group, before focusing on the girl leaning on the counter, looking over the menu.

"Hm? Oh, yeah...guys, pick a flavor or two!" Kagome waved to the menu, grinning at the guys.

"Ohh..." The group looked up at the menu in awe, before asking for their orders tentatively. "Um..."

"I'll have a medium banana/orange, and the lady-"

"The usual, you twat."

"Hey! She'll have tiger blood and cream."

"Thank you."

"Haruhi's so freakin' hardcore," Hikaru whispered to Kyoya, "if she drinks a _tiger's blood._"

"Hey, at least she adds cream," Kagome added, yawning. "She's a classy lady."

The duo blinked at her. She was literally yards away- how had she heard them? Meeting eyes, they nodded. They had to get to the mystery of Kagome soon.

"Kagome, Kagome, can I please have a...strawberry/watermelon?" Kaoru, having sidled up to the girl's side, looked curiously at the bottles of strangely colored liquids. He guessed it was syrup, and there was a huge, strange machine near the back of the room. Hmm...

"Oh! Cake! They have cake flavors, Takashi!" Honey yelped, pointing excitedly at something called 'wedding cake' and 'birthday cake'.

"Watermelon/strawberry, and...a large birthday cake, please," Kagome let in another order, before leaning in and whispering, "On the sweet side, please."

"I want...dill pickle!" Tamaki said, determinedly.

"Gross. Okay, a small dill pickle," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Why do I get a small?" He whined.

"Because shut up," Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"What is...tamarind?" Kyoya asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I have some tamarindo candy from an old penpal of mine at our place, I'll give you some! Yeah, it's pretty good."

"Ah...I'll try it," He answered.

"Penpal?" Mori asked.

"Ah, before I got kicked out of Junior High. So what d'ya want, Mori?"

"...Melon," He said, pointing at the word on the long list of flavors.

"Medium melon." Kagome turned to the last boy, startling him, "So, Hikaru, what flavor do you want?"

"U-uh..." He stammered, "I guess...Cotton Candy?"

"..." Kagome glanced at him, before nodding, "Medium cotton candy, please."

"That'll be 1399.23* yen, please."

_(Roughly 14 American Dollars. I understand that they don't cost the same, however, I would like to put it into an amount that we could all usually understand, unless you don't live in the states. (Sorry for that, by the way!))_

"All right, thanks man!"


	22. Chapter 22

On the car ride home, Kagome whined as Haruhi kept eating some of her snow cone. "You're lucky I'm driving, brat!"

"Banana's good," was the only thing she said."Don't stain your uniforms, it'll be a pain to wash out. I found this out the hard way."

"I said I was sorry, okay?" The ravenette rolled her eyes.

"What's she talking about, Gome?" Honey leaned forward in his seat, pouting as Tamaki held him back, anxious he would fall and spill his extra large extra sweet...concoction?

"Well, it was on our first-"

"Haruhi, I swear to God, I'll drive this car off a cliff!"

"Rose," Kaoru said.

"Totally rose," Hikaru agreed (for once).

"Even I can tell it's rose," Haruhi mused.

"_Off a cliff,_" Kagome threatened again, but without the heat.

"Judging from what Haruhi said, 'on our first', it can be followed up with the word date..." Kyoya baited with a sly grin.

"_I SPILLED SNOW CONES ON HER DRESS!_" Kagome yelled, her face pure red. Hearing the others laugh, she mock glared at the other raven, muttering, "You're way too smart, you dork."

"This is gross," Tamaki looked at his snow cone in disgust.

"I told you. That's why you got a small." Kagome rolled her eyes, before handing him her untouched ice. "Here. Haruhi only took a few bites."

"Yay!" The blonde cheered.

"How?" Mori asked, bringing the topic back around. He rested his arm on a side rest.

"Okay, so, I was wearing this dumb white dress that my dad pushed me into, and waited at the stairs of the place we were going to, and Kagome said, 'Stay here, I'll get some snow cones for us, what flavor do you want?'"

"And she had to get freakin' bubble gum," the other girl grumbled..

"_You_ asked me what flavor I wanted!"

"And you chose the pinkest pink to ever pink!" Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Pinkest.." The twins began.

"Pink," Mori said quietly.

"To ever," Tamaki had such a flummoxed expression on his face.

"Pink?" Mori and Honey finished.

"You're strange," Kyoya said bluntly, making the other boys sweatdrop.

"Granted," Kagome grinned. She turned into the driveway, before taking the key out of the ignitions. Twisting in her seat, she smirked at everyone. "Who's ready for some fuckin' flower crowns?"

Haruhi flicked her ear, making her hiss. "Don't curse in front of the children," She scolded.

"You're the youngest one," Hikaru pointed out, brow raised.

"Actually, Kagome's the baby," She giggled, roughly tugging on her face. Kagome bit her fingers out of spite. "Ow!"


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome got out of the car, stretching. "All right," She said, covering her hand with a yawn.

Tamaki winced at the sound of her spine cracking.

Honey raised a hand; "Are we going to be making flower crowns now?" He asked in a chipper voice.

Kagome laughed, before nodding. "Hold on," She said, before reaching over and throwing her sandals on the porch. "Okay," She hummed happily, stretching her toes out, "let's go." The small miko began walking into the forest, gaining strange looks from her friends.

"Uh, Kagome?" Haruhi asked amusedly.

"Hm?" The girl turned, before looking at them. "Oh!" She smacked herself in the forehead lightly. "Sorry! There's a path over there that I made for you guys yesterday. I asked the vines and they're all pointing torwards the way I'll end up."

Mori raised a brow. "'Asked the vines'?" He and Kyoya asked unanimously, looking startled for a moment.

"Have you ever heard the earth breathe?" Kagome asked mysteriously, before bounding off into the forest.

"Wha-Be careful out there!" Haruhi called to her. She raised a hand in aquiesence, before her form was gone from sight.

Everyone seemed to sigh at her, before walking on the path predetermined for them. Indeed, the vines seemed to be pointing towards the direction Kagome had been walking into.

"Odd," Kyoya muttered.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"The...vines," He said, his brow furrowed. "They aren't facing the sunlight."

"That...is strange," Haruhi said, suddenly very nervous, but not really understanding why herself. "Let's just keep on walking."

"Un," Honey nodded. "Gome said it was safe, and I trust her." He grinned, looking up at his cousin. "Do you, Takashi?"

"Yes," He murmured. "She's...odd. But not stupid."

"Kate Chopin," Kaoru said suddenly, his closed fist hitting his open palm.

"What?" Asked Hikaru.

"She was quoting Kate Chopin. Haruhi, you said her grades had dropped and that was what made them drop her-"

"But if she's quoting people like Kate Chopin-" Hikaru caught on.

"How did she fail?" They finished.

"She often missed school," Haruhi said sorrowfully.

"So...absences?" Honey asked.

"That and the public education is shit," She muttered. "Ah, sempai, watch out for that branch!"

"Uwah!" Tamaki fell on his rear.

"Oh," Kyoya tsked, "it will take a firm scrubbing to get that stain out." He reached over and helped him up, brushing off the blonde's jacket.

"Honestly, Tamaki-sempai," The twins chided, "You've really got to watch yourself. It can be dangerous in the woods if you aren't watching your step."

Tamaki smoothed his hair into place, giggling slightly as Mori plucked a stick from the blonde locks. "Thanks, guys."

It was quiet, until Haruhi spoke; "Well, we've been here for ten minutes, we'd better go meet Kagome." A collective agreement had the group moving again.


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome smiled as she began picking the flowers she wanted. "I'll make one before they meet up," she decided, knowing perfectly well she wouldn't be able to finish quick enough.

Until she did. Biting her lip worridly, she got up and brushed the stray leaves from her skirt and leaned over to a tree, letting out a whisper of a question. The tree groaned, before Kagome nodded, flashing a grin. "Thank you," She said a loud. "Thank you."

_border_

Mori was the one who noticed it. By it, he meant the gaping hole in the ground before them, spread across about ten meters in a circle. "Kaoru!" He grunted pulling him back, as Honey yanked the other red head back, too. The twins had been leading the group, impatient and slightly tired. With the force he had grasped the red head, his eyes widened as he felt his footing slide on the moist dirt, sliding.

"Takashi!" Honey yelled, the twins behind him, the entire club looking horrified as their friend fell from the ledge, tumbling over into the hole.

_border_

Kagome stiffened as she heard a shriek peirce the air.

_"Takashi!_"

"Mori," She whispered, eyes growing wide with horror. She pushed herself to run faster.

_border_

"Takashi!" Honey lunged at the hole, being grabbed from several of his friends.

"Honey-sempai, no!" Haruhi cried.

"Takashi! Takashi!" The tiny blonde kept yelling, real tears growing in his eyes, slipping down his cheeks.

"Mitsukuni!"

Honey stopped struggling, much to the relief of his friends. He crawled over to the ledge on his stomach, peering down at gaping darkness. He gasped as he saw a tan hand and his cousin's mop of black hair. "Takashi," He managed to choke out, his voice watery.

"Mitsukuni, calm down," Mori ordered. Honey whimpered, seeing Mori reach up and grasp the tree root with his other hand. "Mitsukini," He said again, sternly. "Mitsukuni, you have to listen to me right now, okay?" He slid down slightly, grunting in pain. "Mitsukuni, back away from the ledge. Go stand near Kyoya."

"Takashi!" Honey reached out his hand, ignoring him.

"Go!" He yelled, his roar silencing him.

"No! No, no, no! That's not-Takashi...I'll help you up." Honey trembled.

"Mitsukuni..." Grey eyes closed briefly, before snapping open. "You can't reach."

"Takashi-"

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru all bent down to grab his hand, tugging him up. Haruhi grabbed onto Honey, shielding him away from the group. She ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring shaky, reassuring things.

"You see, Mori-sempai..." Tamaki gritted his teeth, having grabbed his wrist, "the thing about us, is that if you join us, oof!"

"You're stuck with us!" Kyoya yelled, grasping his sleeve and jacket.

"It'll be okay," Hikaru grunted, Kaoru nodding frantically.

_border_

Kagome reached the other side of the circle, her heart jumping into her throat. Everyone looked up at her sudden arrival, but only one thing caught her eyes: Honey's devestated, blame-filled glare.

"Mori-" Kagome began, looking around the hole for something.

"Do you see what you _did_?!" The small blonde yelled at her angrily.

Kagome met his eyes. "Yes," She whispered, before jumping into the hole, too.


	25. Chapter 25

"Kagome!" Haruhi screamed.

"I'm all right," She yelled up. Mori looked down, fear bleeding into his eyes. "It's gonna be okay, Mori," Kagome reassured him, looking up at him from the ledge a few feet from his legs. "Just calm down, okay? Don't worry about me."

He met her eyes, before he nodded sharply. "All right."

"When I tell you to pull, pull like a motherfucker!" She shouted up at the group. Kagome positioned her shoulder underneath the boy's feet, before grabbing his ankles. "All right, pull!" The tall male's weight was removed slightly from her shoulders, and she boosted her power a bit more, tired out. She hadn't yet regained all of her energy from the final battle. "_Pull!_" Kagome pushed at the part of him she could reach, the bottoms of his shoes. She grunted as his weight was pulled off of her completely, and she squinted, looking up to see Mori scramble back over the ledge.

_border_

"Takashi!" Honey ran into his cousin's arms, embracing him tightly. The duo was surprised when everyone else in the group hugged him tightly, too.

"We're glad you're all right, Mori-sempai," Kyoya cleared his throat. The man smiled at him, before flopping backwards onto the ground.

Haruhi was still over by the ledge, looking frantically for her girlfriend. Kaoru and Hikaru walked back over to her, slipping an arm over her shoulder and waist, leaning slightly on her.

"Kagome?" Haruhi whimpered.

_Shink._

_Shink._

The steady of a knife's blade was heard, startling the trio and the others, who had apparated behind her. "Kagome," Kaoru whispered, his arm around Haruhi tightening.

_Shink._

_Shink._

Heavy breathing. "Hey," Kagome reached the top, her arms shaking. "Don't steal Haruhi away from me, devil twins," She smiled weakly. Tamaki pulled her up, slightly shaken at how thin she was.

To no one's surprise, in her hands she carried twin knives, wickedly sharp. Kagome dropped the blades as Haruhi grabbed her into a hug.

"Don't you _ever _fucking do that again."

Kagome seperated them, kissed her lightly, before getting up and walking over to Mori. She turned to the small blonde next to him, her expression grave. "I want you to know that that hole was not there before. I would never harm Mori, or any one in this group. I will personally track down the creature who did this myself, I promise."

"I...I'm sorry that I..."

A hand rested on his shoulders. "That was not your fault. Someone you love was in danger, and it was my fault that I didn't check the path again, or walk with you." Kagome then knelt over to Mori and took his hands in hers. "Oh, Mori," she whispered, "your hands are shredded..." Taking a deep breath, she concentrated and let out the same white glow cover his entire being. Then she stood up, swaying slightly. "It's not safe here anymore. We'll go home, and when you're at school tomorrow, I'll patrol the area." Kaoru noticed her swaying and picked her up gently.

"You must be tired," he said in a shy voice, before walking towards their house.

"Yeah," her eyes shut, then opened again. "Yeah, I am. Thanks, Kaoru."


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome woke up before everyone as usual, made breakfast, and showered.

Surprisingly, Kyoya was awake. "Another nightmare?" He asked calmly, stepping into the common room.

Kagome flinched at the sound of another voice, before shaking her head, smiling wryly. "You always notice so many things. Tea, or coffee?"

"Mm..tea, if you don't mind." Kyoya blinked as she dashed to the kettle.

"I've chamomile and lemon."

"Chamomile. Please."

Kagome set the cups down, sipping her tea.

"Which kind did you get?"

"Ah. Lemon. Chamomile is a calming tea, can't have that."

"...Patrol," Kyoya stated.

Her hand cupped the mug in a strong grip, and her eyes hardened. "Someone tried to hurt of one you. Someone I couldn't catch, couldn't sense. You have no idea how troubling that idea is to me, Kyoya. Despite our budding friendships, I will not permit someone's attempt on _any_ of your lives." Kagome took a deep breath, before smiling uneasily and meetin Kyoya's eyes. "It's strange. Haruhi said that you were the exact opposite of a morning person, yet here you are." He chuckled, sipping his tea. Her eyes narrowed, "You didn't sleep, did you?"

"I wasn't tired," he shrugged.

Kagome rolled her eyes, before getting up and getting a plate and serving a hearty portion of bacon, eggs, and toast, with a side order of oatmeal. She set it by her friend's tea, and sat down across from him again. "You need to eat. You should at least be full when you go to school, even if you're not well rested."

"And you?" His brow rose, but he dug in anyways.

"Not hungry," Kagome sniffed, drinking her beaverage. Grey eyes narrowed in thought. _I haven't seen her eat once._

"Still, you should eat a bit..."

"Can't," she said simply.

"Why not?"

"Dunno. I'm just...never hungry, y'know? Guess I got used to being hungry," her mouth opened in a yawn.

"Why have I never heard of the war you were in?" Kyoya asked.

"You aren't old enough," Kagome replied easily.

"Tell me the truth, Kagome..."

"That is the truth."

"I'm older than you," he pointed out.

"Time is fickle, Kyoya," she said softly. "Very, very fickle."


	27. Chapter 27

When everyone left for school, Kagome wrote a note to Ranka, warning to stay away from the forest and to keep an eye out. She sighed, before changing into her gear and going outside. "All right. I have until tommorow to go check out the turf. Apparently Sess has done my paper work, but I still need to wake up early enough to check out the school..." Huffing, she rolled her eyes. "Great, now I'm talking to myself. Kouga said this would happen... whatever. Time to head out."

_border_

"Goddammit," she hissed, running her hand through her hair. Kagome couldn't find anything. Not one trace, and since her relatives had no reason to hide themselves, nor did any of her friends, it could have been two things. Worrying her lip, she decided to place a few...traps, for the perpetrator/s. It would recognize ki, and if it was unfamiliar to her it would tell Kagome the instant someone tried to go past the wards on the house's borders.

If it was who she thought it might be, it would explode with a bit of her power so she would have time to go meet them. "Please don't let it be..."

_border_

Coming inside from the forest, she slammed the door and went to shower, tossing her gear off haphazardly, only careful enough so that she wouldn't hit Kotoko-san's shrine. Haruhi and Ranka would have been pissed, and she would have felt incredibly guilty.

After a nice, cooling shower, she stepped out, a towel wrapped around her head and another around her torso. Feeling oddly nervous, she walked down the hallway to her room.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Kagome muttered to herself, "this isn't some goddamn slasher film, Kagome." Opening her door, she closed it behind her and flung off her towel. Grabbing undergarments, a tee shirt, some khakis, and a pair of sandals, she got dressed and looked at the clock. Three thirty, it read. She nodded, satisfied with the timing, before grabbing somethings and walking out of her room.

Ten seconds later, she reappeared in her room, grabbed her keys, and left yet again.

_border_

_"Time fickle, Kyoya." _Her voice resonated through his mind, making him frustrated. "Very, very fickle," the raven told himself in a quiet, breathless-like voice.

"Kyoya?" Honey asked, the two lagging in the rear end as the Hosts crowded out of the club room, tired from school and eager to be the first one in a shower when they got home.

Mori was up front with the twins on either side of him, questioning him (pestering, more like) about something on their English essays, and why they got a C instead of the usual B. Tamaki and Haruhi were calmly strolling beside the trio, seemingly worn out from the flush of new guests. Haruhi had been overrun with teary eyed girls and boys alike, wailing about 'his' girlfriend, who would be making a new appearance tommorow, and Tamaki had damn near been mauled over the fact that he had accepted only one girl into the club, and she had never even been a guest!

"Kyoya," Honey repeated, a bit impatiently, tearing said boy from his thought process.

"Sorry, Honey-sempai. You know how I get."

The blonde nodded, well aware of how his friend was sometimes very spacey. "It's okay! I just wanted to know what you were whispering to yourself!"

"Ah, just something Kagome told me this morning," he replied, dragging his hand across his face.

By this time, they had reached Kagome's car, and all piled in catastrophically, chattering loudly.

"Kagome?" Haruhi said softly, noticing the tight grip on the steering wheel.

"We've got a problem," Kagome said, her eyes narrowed and her shoulders straight.

The chattering stopped.


	28. Chapter 28

"Kagome?" Hikaru questioned the girl, noticing her stiff posture.

"Is everything okay?" Kaoru asked.

"No," was their answer. Everyone fell silent, the tension building.

"Where are we going?" Mori asked, causing everyone to notice the detour of their usual route.

"We're picking Ranka up from work," Kagome replied curtly.

"But Dad doesn't get off this early," Haruhi argued, looking confused.

The driver sighed deeply, trying to calm down. She allowed her shoulders to relax a bit, and her grip loosened enough. "I know. We're having a 'family talk'."

"Where does Ranka work?" Honey asked.

"An okama bar," Kyoya supplied. Tamaki blanched, before Mori leaned over and flicked him in the back of his head, leaning back into his seat quick enough that he didn't see him.

"Ow! Who did that? Who would flick their king?!"

The twins snickered, bumping their shoulders into Mori's. The tall man simply blinked innocently, lips twitching when he heard the blonde blame Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Sempai, I'm _in front_ of you. How could I flick you in the back of the head?"

Kagome's eyes met Mori's in the rear view mirror, and, so fast she'd thought she had imagined it, he winked at her. She laughed, tension leaving her slightly, and threw him a grateful look.

_border_

Arriving at the bar, Kagome waved everyone off, with a stern glare and a 'don't get out of this car or so fucking help me', before calmly strolling into the gaudy looking building. Less than ten minutes later had Kagome being dragged by Ranka. Hikaru bit his lip; she looked tired from her patrol still. But it was only a bit into the woods, wasn't it? She didn't walk through the entire woods in only a few hours, alone at that, did she? "Of couse she did," he muttered to himself, still uneasy over the incident with Mori.

Kagome broke free of Ranka, before storming over to the driver's side, making sure zhe got in before peeling out of the parking lot. Ranka, however, sat between Tamaki and Honey, brooding something fierce.

Kagome sighed again, looking old. "Look, you guys just keep a look out if you're in the yard. I'll explain more at home, okay? I'm...I'm not angry or anything, I'm just... I'm just really, really worried for you all. Even if I start to yell, or something- I just want you to know I'm under stress, that's all."

A tension left everyone's postures, reminding Haruhi of when she was little and her mother reassured her she wasn't angry. A sudden pang of sadness hit her, then left just as quickly.

"It's fine, Kagome," Mori said quietly.

"We understand," the twins added reassuringly.

"Good."

_border_

When they reached their house, Kagome suddenly said, "Wait." Closing her eyes, she approached the house and touched the wall. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the group and nodded. "It's safe."

She finally seemed to relax, before opening the door. When they all were sitting around the common room, Kagome grabbed a map and unfolded it on the large coffee table. "All right, here's what you guys are going to do if I fuck up something, which, inevitably, I will."


	29. Chapter 29

"All right, I know you guys are tired, but this is very important. Come on." Wearily, everyone got up and followed her down the hall, straight in the middle, in front of Haruhi's room and Tamaki's. She stopped suddenly, causing Honey and Kyoya to crash into her. Honey detached himself from her midback, slightly flustered. However, Kyoya rested his head on the petite girl's shoulder, earning a pat on the head. The hosts stared, wide eyed at the raven haired boy as Kagome simply let him rest on her shoulder. "I told you Chamomile tea made you sleepy." He grumbled, much to her amusement. Kagome handed him the map, and paused so he could remove his head. Kneeling before the floor, she splayed her hands on the floor. "Look at these three floorboards. They're placed directly in front of the two doors." She turned, giving each one of them a hard stare. "It is imperitive that you all remember where these floorboards are. You can't write it down anywhere, you can't talk about them except in whispers, and only around us. It is _important._ Can I trust you?"

"Yes," Tamaki said. She stared at all of them; no one's gaze wavered, and she nodded, finally letting herself smile.

"Good," she said, turning again towards the floor and gripping the edges of the trapdoor, then climbing down a ladder. "Stay up there until I-ah, there's the light! Okay, come on down." Everyone looked at each other, and Kyoya was the first to go down the ladder as well, after folding the map. He almost slipped and Kagome had to steady him.

"He's so cute when he's tired," Tamaki smiled, and the others couldn't find it in them to disagree.

"All right, kiddos," Ranka said, going to the opening. "Let's go see what Kagome wants to show us."

"Okay, Dad," Haruhi agreed.

-borders-

"Kagome, when-" Mori started, surprised at the sight in front of them, but stopped, knowing she would understand.

"Since the construction of this house. It makes me feel safe," Kagome smiled softly.

_"Go! Take Shippou and RUN!"_

_"But-"_

_"Did I stutter?!"_

_"MIROKU!"_

She shuddered, before turning back to the shelf lining the small hallway of the basement. There was a shelf lining the wall entirely, filled to brim with supplies. Two packs of arrows, a sash with six guns, all loaded, and fighting staffs. A few medic kits, dozens of water bottles and ration packages, about a hundred soup cans. But other than that, there was nothing but a dead end.

"What if they come down here?" Hikaru asked. "For such a sure reaction, surely there's something else?" To his surprise, she beamed at him.

"Ah, Hikaru, you're sharp eye for fashion has shone through once more! Yes, there's a password." Making sure the lid of the floor was closed, she waited a minute or so before leaning into the group, and whispered one word:

"_Shikkon._"

The effect was instantanious: the shelf swung gently, so as to not knock off anything, and opened for them.

"A swivel door?" Kaoru asked as his brother smirked triumphantly.

"You thought I would uncautionary?" Kagome laughed mirthlessly, "Me? A teen with paranoid tendencies? Yeah, right." At his flustered look, she softened. "Look, I'm not usual. You couldn't have guessed, and I guess I'm just bitter, sorry. Shall we proceed?"

"Sure," he brightened.

"Okay," Kagome sounded enthusiastically, "so, this is is our panic room. People coming here will be saying the password a lot, but there is a...special kind of magic. It is binded through blood." There was a wall of weaponry, and another wall full of supplies. The rest of the room was taken up by five cots, and a small bathroom the size of the basement hallway, complete with a tiny sink, a toilet, and a shower for one.

"Magic?" Ranka said, skeptically.

"I'm a miko, Ranka," Kagome rolled her eyes. "You've been healed about a gazillion times and you still don't believe in magic?"

"You _knew?_" Haruhi turned, looking betrayed.

"H-hey, Haruhi, baby," zhe stammered, looking properly ashamed as zis daughter ripped into her father.


	30. Chapter 30

"If something happens here," Kagome turned to look at the group, "don't go for the others. Not anyone. I want you to come down here immediantly. Don't yell, don't make any other noise other than necessary. The door will be oiled, it will open silently."

"How will we know if someone's here, then?" Mori looked alarmed at the process Kagome was speaking.

"There is one specific noise that will resonate through your mind. It...sounds kind of..."

"What if someone tries to replicate that sound? Can they?" Honey asked.

"They can't," Kagome said in a sure tone.

"But-" Tamaki tried.

"The thing that made the noise is dead," she snapped, looking shaken.

"Kagome?" Haruhi got up from sitting on her father's back while he looked defeated. She walked over to her, "are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Can we...hear it?" Kyoya asked sleepily. She managed to smile for him, even though it was grim.

"Yes...of course. You have to recognize it, don't you?" Kagome mumbled something under her breath, and suddenly, a childish laugh-

_"Onee-san! Onee-san, wake up! Get up, we've got to be going!_" A tiny, lithe figure of a little girl in a kimono appeared in the air, eyes bright with excitement and her lips turned up in a happy smile.

It was a little girl's voice, they realized, a chill going down their spines.

A little girl that was dead.

Kagome was pale, deathly so. "R-Rin," she choked out, her hand covered her mouth, the other stretched towards the silvery figure. "Rin-Rin..." The strong girl seemed to deflate.

The little girl danced closer to the miko. "_Ehehe! Onee-san! I love you! Wake up! Can we make flower crowns again before we leave camp?_"

Suddenly, Kagome seemed angry. "_YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO LEAVE CAMP!_" She screamed at her. Rin frowned, smiled again, then disappeared. Then, just as quickly, the rage seeped from her, and she fell. Honey caught her, eyes wide as he slowly drifted her to the ground, arms still around her, protectively. Kagome was sobbing silently, shaking her head.

"W-was she supposed to..." Tamaki sounded frightened.

"No, no, she wasn't...I've never done anything like that, I...I don't see how she..." Her voice kept cracking, but she managed to get herself under cotrol quick enough. "She must have wanted to come back...come back to see...see me." Clearing her throat, she wiped her eyes and said, "That's it. That's the voice you'll hear. That's why you can't fake it, so, uh..."

"We understand, dear," Ranka clung to Haruhi tightly.

"We should go back up stairs," Kagome said softly, squeezing Honey's hand in thanks, before untangeling from his arms.

-borders-

Kagome sat in the kitchen, weary and nursing a cup of chamomile tea.

Ranka was sleeping, and the others were talking in Hikaru and Kaoru's room, the farthest from the kitchen, next to Mori's.

"That explains it," Haruhi said, defeatedly. She was on the twin's bed (which was two Queen beds pushed together), sitting against the headboard with her knees drawn up. "Her obsession with flower crowns, the reason she said Rin's name when she heard what Kitsune's profession..."

The twins sat on either side of her. "When I picked her up," Kaoru said hesitantly, "the day...at the woods, you know..." Honey winced, leaning on his cousin. "She was so-"

"Thin?" Tamaki interuppted, shifting under Kyoya's deadweight.

The red haired boy nodded. "Painfully so."

"I felt her ribs," Honey said sadly, "When she collapsed, it was like a bit of her heart shattered some more. She was so _thin_."

"She patrolled today," Hikaru stated, "Kyoya told me. But she's so tired, she must have been exploring the whole forest..."

"That little girl," Mori murmured, "what was she to Kagome?"

"Kagome loves children," Haruhi smiled, "she always wanted some of her own, but... I'm sure she loved the girl, Rin, like her own."

"Her death must have hit her hard," Tamaki said softly. It was quiet. He chanced it. "I miss _Mère_," he said sullenly. Mori pat him on the back in a consoling manner, and Honey clambered into his lap. The taller blonde shifted him until he was comfortable, then buried his face into Honey's hair. "I miss _Mère,_" he mumbled again, a few tears leaking from his eyes. Haruhi and the twins scrambled across the sheets to offer him comfort. Kyoya woke up covered in the arms of people he trusted, then closed his eyes again. He wanted to go to sleep to this, too.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome stared into her tea cup until she felt a hand gently touch her arm, making her jerk and the tea spill out everywhere. "I'm sorry!" Honey said frantically.

"It's okay," Kagome mumbled, hiding her shakiness with the motions of mopping the mess up with napkins. "It's cold by now."

"I...didn't mean to startle you," Honey offered another apology. She smiled, though it was strained, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know Honey," Kagome said, "I know I'm safe with you guys."

"Haruhi and the others are in Hikaru and Kaoru's room," Honey updated, "they're all sleeping right now, though..."

Kagome leaned back in her chair, studying him. "You wanted to ask me some questions."

"I..." Honey looked uncertain, uncomfortable. "Yes."

Her eyes closed, and Kagome let out a bone-weary sigh. "I want to know you won't use anything against me. I wa-I need to know that no matter what, you... you won't hate Haruhi for loving me. She doesn't know, she-she can't know anything, okay? She's an innocent."

"I won't," the blonde teen replied softly.

"You're...you're one of the first, y'know? To not...look at me. Like being in a war is an adventure. Like it's fucking fun," her tone was bitter, and her expression dull. "You knew. You knew what it did to me, you knew that the war tore me apart and spit me back out in pieces."

Honey chose not to say anything, and she was grateful for that.

"When I was fifteen, when I was in my second year in junior high... something happened to me. I lived on a shrine, with my mama and my little brother, Souta. We had a well house..."

-_borders_-

"When I realized what starting the war meant, I went to tell Haruhi. She came over, she knows about the going back in time, but... I censored it for her. A lot. We held each other as we cried, and my mama overheard us. She kicked me out, screaming at me. It's okay. I couldn't- I couldn't take the look I got from Souta, though." Grief welled up inside of her, and Honey's heart broke for the girl. "He hated me, Honey. He hated me. I raised him when m-my dad died and Mama was grieving. I raised him, and he hated me... I spent the whole day with Haruhi, then packed up and left."

"Why do... why do you stuttered whenever your dad is mentioned?" Honey asked gently.

Kagome froze, before looking away. "Honey, my father was not a good man."

"Oh."

"The war went on. Rations were getting low, we had to keep away from the villagers or Naraku would kill the town we were heading to. He was starving us, trying to kill most of us before Sesshoumaru found our troops. He succeeded; a lot of good men and women perished that winter. Children, too. Shippou was different, for some reason, and he survived. He grew up hungry, I guess..."

"How did he survive this long if he was human? Like Taishou-sama, or Nakashima-sama? Humans can't live that long, so how did they survive?" Honey dragged a hand over his face, tired.

"That's easy, Honey. They aren't human."


	32. Chapter 32

**Shout out to **

**xXGuardianHeartXx **

**Foxluna**

For being constant reviewers! I love you guys, thanks!

"What-What do you mean, 'not human'?" Honey asked, his voice trembling.

"There is a superior race to humans, Honey. One you can trust easily. They...We, are youkai."

"Demons?" He hissed nervously, his eyes darting side to side.

Kagome frowned. "No, not the English translations. The youkai, we're...earthly beings. They grow up slowly, differently, based on their species, but all of them live longer than humans. You must believe me. You must trust that my family is here to help you, to help all humans." After holding each other's gaze for a few seconds, Mitsukuni nodded, relaxing just a fraction. "If you're here to help us, why do youkai never reveal themselves?"

"There's a certain court, with certain rules. Sesshoumaru is the Lord there. That's all I can say," Kagome said in a clipped tone, "but humans have never taken kindly to something...different, have they?"

"We do...adapt slowly," he agreed, grabbing her hand and squeezing it affectionately.

"You aren't afraid of me?" The miko blinked, "Of us?"

"No. You've shown us many times that you would die to protect us, 'gome. But I thought you said you grew up with Haruhi?"

"Since we were nine, yes. Just after my father died. Souta was five."

"But you said youkai age differently?" He pressed.

Her eyes flew open. "Oh! Sesshoumaru...I'm adopted," she managed, smiling sheepishly. "We can do this thing where if we call each other pack, and do this...ceremony thing, we _become _pack. We're bonded by blood. I'm part of three packs; I'm what's considered the 'Alpha Female' in Shippou's pack, because he doesn't have a mate, and I'm his mother. In Sesshoumaru's, too. I'm Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha's sister."

"So, you're a hybrid of these three animals?" He asked, confused.

"What? No, no, no. That wouldn't work. The bond simply strengthened the pack's strength. I'm a kitsune, as being the mother of Shippou is stronger than being a sister to a inu or ookami. My body wouldn't be able to form the right genetic appearance for all three- I would have been deformed, most likely..." The duo shivered.

The blonde grinned. "Can I see you? The real you?"

"Um...okay." The silver haired girl shivered a bit, and as though shaking off a chill, and it seemed like..._something_ had slipped off of her frame. Silver ears spouted from the top of her scalp, and her hair suddenly flared out, making her red tee flap with the movement. Her teeth suddenly grew even sharper, and when she opened her eyes, the blue somehow seemed more vibrant.

The blonde was quiet, and Kagome nervously grabbed her tails to keep them from moving. "...Honey?" She tried, softly.

"You're beautiful," he let out suddenly, quietly. Realizing what he said, he covered his mouth, embarrassed. "I- I mean," he trailed off when he looked back up at her.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's been so long since I've heard a compliment," she whispered, shuddering with the effort it took to stop. "I- my family, my brother Sesshoumaru, my kit, everyone else...they call me pretty, they call me gorgeous, yes, but- there's something about that word..._'beautiful'_," she marvelled at the way it rolled off her tongue, "I've...never been called _beautiful_. Not the way you said it..."

Mitsukuni regained his bearings, before he replied, "Well, you are. Beautiful, I mean. You're beautiful." _And I'm an idiot._ His train of thought was disruppted by the blinding smile she gave him before she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a sound kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

Today was Kagome's first day back at school, so, obviously when she was nervous, she woke up all of her friends by cursing loudly.(_"I need my beauty sleep..." "Fuck, it's three hours earlier than usual." "Don't curse, Kaoru, goddamn." "Hypocrite.".)_ It being the middle of the term, she had to get _really_ good grades, and still take a two-week course of summer school so she could go to the next grade in time. She didn't bother with the closet issue, because the twins said that they had made her their own host club uniform. For now, though, she put on the yellow dress, marvelling at the silk. The outfit looked stuffy, but she guessed the puffy sleeves circulated air...

"Oh, who am I _kidding?!_ This thing is fucking _uncomfortable!_"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned over their cups of coffee, making Haruhi roll her eyes.

"I could have sworn I got her the right size," Kyoya muttered, looking through his phone at the texts. "Yes, I did..."

"The twins shrunk it in the wash," Tamaki said blandly, munching on some fruit that had been set out.

"Hey!" They cried out in unison, looking betrayed; Tamaki stuck out his tongue.

"I'll go check on her," Haruhi sighed, getting up, "the dress sounds way too tight, poor thing." She smirked as she heard Honey choke on his tea, spluttering.

*_I'm just a bit evil, I know*_

"Mitsukuni?" Mori slapped him lightly on the back to stop his choking.

"Yes?" He gasped, red in the face, "Takashi?"

"You're red," the tall man stated.

"I am," he replied, knowing full well what his cousin was implying.

"Honey-sempai's being perverted!" Kaoru stage whispered to Tamaki, who then choked on a bit of cantalope.

"Ah, Kaoru, you've killed him!" Hikaru looked worried as Tamaki's fell over on Kyoya's shoulder.

"If you drool on me, I'm pushing you on the floor," Kyoya told him, amused.

*_hee*_

"Kagome, _how_ did you even?"

"Shut up and help!" Kagome yelled, flustered. She had the top half of her dress _kind_ of off.

Kinda, sorta, not really.

"I'll get the twins," Haruhi sighed.

"I don't want the twins to see me in my underwear!" Kagome shrieked after her girlfriend, tugging on two strands of her hair nervously.

_*sorry not sorry*_

"Oi! You two, go get your sewing kit and meet me in Kagome's room. You're fixing her dress." Haruhi put her hands on her hips, glaring at the group of boys who gaped at her, open mouthed. "Well?"

"G-Gotcha," Hikaru mumbled, getting up and tugging his brother with him, ignoring his lecherous grin.

"Kaoru," Haruhi shook her finger in front of his face, "don't do the thing."

"What," he asked in a deadpan voice.

"Don't do it, rich-boy."


	34. Chapter 34

"So, what happened with...this?" Hikaru asked, stifling a laugh.

"This dress is too small," Kagome whined, trying not to burst the seams of the dress.

"Well, we'll fix it, I guess," Kaoru eyed her figure, making the girl fidgit.

After examining the dress, they decided to just cut it off her body. "It's not salvagable," Hikaru explained, rummaging through the box of supplies for their scissors.

"Sorry," Kaoru added unconvincingly.

Kagome's eyes widened at the size of the blades, and Haruhi quickly gathered her girlfriend's silver hair and held them away from the old scissors. Giving a stern look to the two, Haruhi grudgingly nodded for them to proceed.

_Snip_

_Snip_

_Snip_

The clothing slipped off slowly, revealing her boy shorts and camisole. Haruhi didn't bat an eye at her girlfriend's body, but Hikaru and Kaoru gave each other white faced, startled glances. Kagome didn't notice, what with her eyes being tightly covered by her fists.

"What am I supposed to wear at school today? Sesshoumaru said that since Kouga hadn't been able to visit, he would see me in the club today! I have to go!"

The twins turned to look at each other, before seeming to come to an agreement. "Haruhi, go get us an extra uniform of yours," Hikaru ordered, "I'll go get some extra fabric from our room. Kaoru, you do measurements, and I'll go get Mori to bring the sewing machine in here for a little bit. We have two and a half hours to do this, people, let's go!"

*_Go, go go!_*

Kaoru had just finished up snipping off the rest of the sleeves, keeping up constant chatter to calm her nerves. "It's time to take your measurements, Kagome...Did Haruhi ever tell you about the time she made us all worry about her and Mori, when Honey was already missing?"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled, "she said something about a tropical rainforest in the club room?"

"Oh, that was completely insane," Kaoru snickered, "a toucan wouldn't stop bullying Tamaki."

*_Go, go, go!*_

"Mori, can you please set it over here?" Hikaru pointed, watching as his brother and Kagome interacted. "Haruhi, have you got the uni-"

"-form? Yeah, here."

"Good. I'm going to draw up some plans and then start sewing. Can you cut out the fabric if possible? When I draw out the patterns, of course."

"Yes, of course."

"Kagome, do you have a skirt this color?" Hikaru held up a light blue scrap of fabric.

"Ah, Shippou brought me all of my clothes, so probably...I'll go check! Kaoru, come on!" The short girl dragged him over to the tall wardrobe, the others in the group watching.

Everyone had come over from the kitchen to see what all of the ruckus was about, unsurprised to see Hikaru ordering everyone around while he was sketching profusely.

"Kagome, you're colorblind!"

"Eh?! I thought it was totally this color, though..."

"No, _this_ is the color. See the type of thread and fabric? It would match up best..." Their voices drifted off as Hikaru began to ignore them.


End file.
